The Man Who Sold the World
by normallyweirdm
Summary: This story is about 22 year old Luke and him dealing with his dad's death.
1. Ricky, I'm Not Coming Home

**So basically I was thinking I want to write something to post on (yes this was my exact thought).I wanted to be able go onto my profile thingy and see stories written: 1. And I was thinking I want something different. I came up with this. A story about Luke, when he was 22 and his dad died. This is my version of how he dealt with it. I hope you like, or even just give it a chance. I calculated and I came up with these facts: his dad died in 1989, 15 years ago in 2004 if that makes sense, Lorelai was 21 so I made Luke a year older than her, Rory and jess are 5, o0o0o and this story has only a little Rory and Lorelai I'm just warning you that's it mainly Luke and him and Lorelai didn't know each other.) o0o yeah I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm trying my best not to make them, but if I mess up sorry.**

November 29, 1989

22 year old Luke walked out of his dad's hospital room, and went straight to the nurse's desk. He opened his mouth to say something, but the nurse just put up her hand and handed him the phone.

"I'm guessing you want to try your sister again." She smiled.

"Uh yeah thanks" he replied. '_Geez I've already asked this lady like five times, come Liz be home this time.'_ He dialed her number and waited. '_Come on Liz, pick up, please pick up. I'm not going back in there without talking to you.' _Finally on the seventh ring she

picked up.

"Hello"

"Liz, great it's Luke"

"Oh hey big brother, what's up?"

He took a big breath and decided to just come out with it.

"You have to come to home"

"Luke I'm really busy, I told you."

"Liz, come on he's really sick, and he just wants you to come see him"

"Look, I want to come really I do but, hold on, Jess don't do that!"

Luke sighed. Maybe it was useless. Maybe he couldn't get her to come. No, he couldn't

do that to his dad. He was going to make her come.

"Sorry, five year olds, they want to get into everything."

"Yeah, look Liz…" but she interrupted him. She knew what he was going to say, and she knew that if she talked to him long enough he'd probably find a way to make her come, but she couldn't face her dad. She kept messing up. She let him down.

"I have to go. Tell dad I said hi ok? Bye."

"Liz wait…. Liz? Damn it." He sighed and hung up the phone. "Thanks anyway." He said handing it back to the nurse. She gave him a sympathetic smile. He walked back to his dad's room, pausing at the door. '_What the hell am I going to tell Dad? I can't lie to him. Oh well' _He pushed open the door.

"Luke, did you get a hold of Liz?" Luke looked down at his shoes.

"Uh yeah she says hi, but uhh…" William knew the answer. He sighed he wanted her to come, to say goodbye. He knew he wasn't leaving this hospital to go home this time. Of course he hadn't told his son yet. First of all he didn't want to upset him and he knew Luke would deny it. And second even though William was ok with it, he wasn't ready to tell him, to give him the "when I'm gone speak". He couldn't handle that just yet.

"It's ok," he told his son, "she has a five year old to look after."

"Yeah, but still she should be here, for you. Heck Jess should too. You've only seen him a few times. They should come. She has an obligation, but of course she doesn't care." He was starting to get worked up.

"Luke, it's fine. Come on let's watch something on TV."

Luke sighed. "Fine, but next time I don't care if I have to jump on a plane, go to her house, hit over the head with a book, and drag her back here."

"I'll buy the tickets." William deadpanned. "Oh look, 'I Love Lucy' is on. Your mom used to love this show.

Luke sat down in the chair next to his dad.

"I still think if I had been a famous Cuban bandleader and your mom was a crazy red head, and not as sly as she was, this could have been us."

Luke laughed. "Oh god, I guess that would make me little Ricky."

"We should go buy some bongos."

"That would really make the nurses happy."

"Yeah,… I really didn't mean to dumb that food on her." He thinks for a minute. "But nice save with the 'hospital food is garbage, how the heck is he supposed to east that' rant."

"It was some of my best work, and you meant to spill it on her."

"Ok fine I did, but she was annoying and I felt like rebelling. It was my youth coming back to me."

Luke laughed. "Yeah, but the poor girl didn't know what hit her."

They continued to watch TV and an hour later both were asleep.

**Ok so right now it's a little dry I know. But it's more of a sad story, but I will throw humor in there for good measure ( I will throw a little Lorelai humor in the next chapter because I'm using Mia in my chapter, if people want me to continue, so Lorelai will interact with her, o0o Rory too.) if you would like to give this a chance and have me continue, please review, I'm begging you to review. I will make a nice song for the first person who does.**


	2. Calm Before the Storm and the Sun Burnt

**Hi people, well my two favorite people who I hope are still reading this even though I made you wait a week, I can explain just don't take me away. See today is the first day all week I have been on the computer, there are six people in my family, and being the youngest of the four children, I get kicked off the computer, literally. But right now I'm the only one home so I'm taking the time to use the computer. So today was like Christmas, I opened my mail box and there was like six emails saying new chapter: blah blah blah. Anyway I hope you like chapter two: Calm Before the Storm Set It Off, and the Sun Burnt Out Tonight.**

**Michaela Martin: I was so unsure about his age, the annoying thing about T.V they make things seem one way, then another way. I was going to make him 23 then for some reason I wrote 22 and never changed it o0o I promised you a song ummm give me a minute ok in honor of Eric Matthews sung in a very bad singing voice **

**_When a story comes out all the readers shout go get _**

**_Michaela martin _**

_**When there's a story out, she's gonna comb her hair**_

_**Go get Michaela martin**_

_**I can't make up anymore words so skip to the music**_

_**Dunn-Dunn-dunn-dunnn **_

**Yeah I'm not talented but it was fun well it lasted**

**sapphirestar820: thank you very much that is said in my very best Michelle tanner voice**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

William woke up to the sun shining through the windows. It was a beautiful November day. He looked over to his son asleep in the chair; he was now covered in a blanket. '_Those nurses. Maybe I shouldn't have dropped food on that girl. Well, I needed to do one last rebellious thing.'_

Today was his day, he could feel it. If anyone asked him how, he wouldn't be able to answer, but he just knew. People say that sometimes you just know when your time is up. He looked at Luke again. He looked so peaceful. '_I remember watching him sleep when he was a baby. Time is to fast.' _There were so many things he needed to tell him, but before he could gather his thoughts, one of the nurses walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Danes," she said smiling sweetly.

"Good morning to you too, but we need to be quiet." He smiled back and pointed toward Luke.

"Ahh," she said. "Your son?"

"Yep, Luke. He's a great kid."

"Handsome too, I see he who he takes after."

"Why thank you." He could never get why the nurses in this hospital felt the need to flirt with all the men. '_Give them hope?' _ He thought. But she was nice so he played along.

She continued to talk while she did things around the room.

"He's been taking care of you?"

"I couldn't stop him if I wanted to." William chuckled. "I have to yell to get him to stop doing things."

"Well he sounds like a great kid."

"He is. I don't know where I'd be without him, probably starved to death."

She laughed. "Speaking of which, you must be hungry. Would you like me to bring you some food?"

"If you don't mind…"

"Of course not."

Luke started to stir.

"Seems like he's waking up"

Luke heard voices, but he couldn't pull himself out of dream world. He heard his name. '_Stupid chair,' _He thought. '_Never again will I sleep in one.' _He opened his eyes to see his dad and one of the nurses.

"Uhh…. Hi," he said. He felt uncomfortable with all eyes on him.

The nurse smiled and turned to leave. "I'll be back."

"Bye."

Luke sat up trying to wake up. "Were you just flirting with the nurse?" Luke asked irritably.

"No, I was being charming."

Luke shot him a look. He sighed and got up. "I'm going for a walk, my whole body aches. Do you want anything?"

"No the nurse is bringing me back some food."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "You're lucky you've got charm."

"I thought it was my dazzling blue eyes, and handsome looks."

Luke rolled his eyes and walked away mumbling.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

By twelve o'clock that day, William was starting to feel weak. He knew that it was time to talk to his son. He looked over at him. Luke was sitting in the chair, very content watching the baseball game on T.V. William opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You're watching me. What do you want to tell me?" He turned to look at his dad. William turned off the T.V, and Luke watched expectantly.

"So…"

"So it's time for my speech."

"Your speech?"

"My 'when I'm gone' speech, you know the one. Always on T.V., especially on those lame soap operas; they're long, mushy, and lame."

Luke sat stunned for a moment. He didn't know what to say. '_What the hell is he talking about? He is going to be fine. What do I say to that?' _

"Don't talk like that your going to be fine." _ 'Oh yeah sure Luke that a great response. Dad must be hopeful now.' _

"I'm not. Today's my day," he answered weakly.

"Dad…." Luke started, but William cut him off.

"It's my turn." Luke opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped again.

"Don't fight it, just listen."

Luke sighed and looked down to the ground. '_Why is he talking like this?'_ William cleared his throat, and he looked directly at his son.

"Where do I start, well first I need you to be strong. There are some things I need you to do. In my safe at my office, my will is there. Just make sure that gets to the right person. When Taylor becomes Town Selectman, which I'm sure he will soon, don't let him drive you nuts. And don't ever let Kirk buy a hammer. I want you to look after your Uncle Louie. When he dies, I want him buried right next to me. Since he's a war veteran, make sure the Revolutionary War reenactors attend the funeral. And look after Lizzie. Try to keep her out of trouble and well, just be you and help her out. I know I don't have to tell to take care of her. Tell her I love her, and not to beat herself up for not coming. I know she was busy. Tell her that she wasn't a mess up and she was the best daughter I could ever have. Make sure that grandson of mine doesn't get into a lot of trouble, he seems like a buster. And you, I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done. I wouldn't even have a checking account. You are the greatest son a guy could ask for, and I don't know how to finish this without getting sentimental. So, hell I'm just going to be, thank you. Thank you for everything. For helping me in the store, for getting extra jobs to take care of things when I became sick, for taking care of Liz, for cooking our meals, and for being you."

William paused trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Luke looked like he was about to burst, they both did.

"And I just love you. Remember that, and know that I'm proud of you and I'm sure that what ever you do I will always be proud of."

"I love you, too" Luke went and gave his dad a hug. Both had big full eyes.

Within the next half hour, William Danes had died.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Luke drove back home in a daze. It didn't feel real. He didn't even remember talking to doctors. He didn't know where to go, he felt lost. He drove around for a while. He started to feel angry, it wasn't fair, the whole thing wasn't fair. Quickly, he decided to go to his dad's office.

Unfortunately, no one had informed the town yet. No one knew except Luke. And someone got in Luke's, a very upset Luke's, way. The victim: a poor scrawny, unsuspecting Kirk.

Kirk saw Luke park his truck and start toward the store. Now was his chance, he needed those tools. His mom wanted him to fix things up around the house. He had been waiting for two days for one of the Danes to open the store. Quickly, he ran towards Luke.

"Luke good I need to get some stuff."

"Not now Kirk"

Kirk pushed into the store, and pulled out a paper. "Now I need a hammer, nails…"

Luke tried to interrupt, but Kirk kept going. Luke was getting fed up by the seconds.

"…paint, brushes, screws nails, a screw driver."

"KIRK! I SAID NOT NOW!" and with that poor Kirk was pushed out the door onto his bum. Luke slammed the door. He felt the urge to hit something. The next victim: three boxes of nails. Luke pushed them off the self and they spill all across the floor. "Damn it" he slammed hi hand on the counter and slowly sunk to the floor. He felt himself starting to cry. '_No, no I'm not going to cry.' _He took a deep breath. He had things he needed to do. He didn't have time to cry. He had to make funeral preparations, and he had people to call. He shouldn't have push Kirk. '_Someone has to tell the town, they must think I'm nuts.' _ But he didn't want to deal with that just yet. It would mean Ms. Patty hugs, and questions. He needed a plan. He knew who to call.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Meanwhile, Kirk, who had just been pushed out, was called over to the gazebo by Babette and Ms. Patty.

"What happened over there, sugar?"

"I don't know. He just freaked on me. I just wanted some things. Maybe he's against business today."

"Very odd," Patty said. She thought for a moment. "Maybe he heard from Rachel.

The town loved gossiping about those two. Everyone knew they would get married one day; they were so much in love, just as long as Rachel decided to stay long enough for that to happen. They also knew it hurt Luke every time she left.

"You think?"

"Could be, and with William, that poor handsome devil, in the hospital he's probably a nervous wreck."

"Yeah true"

They continued to gossip, not knowing what had happened to one of their favorite neighbors.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Mia passed the tea cup back to a five year old Rory.

"That was the best tea party I have ever been to, Rory."

"Why thank you."

"Now how about we clean this, up I'll get you some coloring books, while me and your mom finish working."

Rory smiled. "Ok"

"Oh you lucky girl, I want to color." Lorelai said. She went over and kissed Rory on her head. "Thanks Mia"

"No mommy, you have to work so we can watch Willy Wonka tonight."

"You two are watching that movie again?"

"Well it a classic," Lorelai defended.

"And mommy likes the ompa lumpas."

"Well what's not to love about them?"

"Mia can you come watch it with us?"

"Well if your mom is ok with that."

"Yeah Mia come."

"Please…" Lorelai nudged Rory and whispered the word "pout like I taught you" Rory nodded. Both girls turned and pouted.

"Well how can you resist those faces?"

"You can't," Lorelai said.

Mia laughed. "No, you can't."

One of the workers walked in. "Excuse me Mia, but you have a phone call. It's Luke Danes."

"Oh thank Molly. Oh while we're over there, I need to give you some papers."

They walked toward the front desk. Mia picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Mia, uh hey." '_Damn,' _he thought._ 'I sounded shaky, maybe she didn't notice.'_

"Lucas what's wrong?'

"Umm... I needed to tell…" but he couldn't say it. It would make it to real. He sighed. "My dad died," he whispered.

Mia gasped and dropped all the papers she was about to hand Lorelai. Lorelai looked at her in bewilderment.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah um that's why I'm calling. Do you think you could tell Babette and Ms. Patty? I'm sure as soon as they now, the whole town will."

"Of course, is there anything else I can do?"

"Uh no that's it. Thanks Mia."

"Lukas?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Me? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just you know I have a lot of things to do, phone calls and everything."

"I'll stop by later."

"Ok, thanks Mia. Bye."

"Bye."

Mia hung up the phone. She couldn't believe William had died. '_Poor Luke, he's still so young.'_

"Mia, are you ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes I'm fine dear. One of my good friends passed away."

"Oh Mia I'm sorry."

"Thank you. I have to go. His son asked me for a favor. I'll be back later."

"Can you still watch the movie?" Rory asked.

"Of course, I just need to do this one thing," she told Rory. "The poor kid, he really loved his father."

"How old is he"

"A year or so older than you."

"Wow," even though Lorelai didn't get along very well with her parents, she couldn't picture what it would be like if her dad had died. She knew her mom would be heart-broken.

"How's his mom?"

"Oh well she already passed away when Lucas and Liz were little."

"Oh." '_This poor guy, both parents gone.' _

"Tell him I said sorry." Rory said as Mia was about to walk through the door.

Mia and Lorelai smiled. "I'm sure he will be happy to hear that. Bye"

"You're such a good kid. Come on let's go get things ready for later."

"Ok"

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Ok that's it for now. Again please review.**


	3. Phone Calls and Announcements

**I'm so excited, I never expected people to actually like, and like people whose stories I love, you know. Weird but here the new chapter #3 entitled: Phone Calls and Announcements. **

**Also my replies to reviews:**

**BluJPlover- im very glad you loved it. thank yoouuu **

**Scottjunkie- thank you veryy much. I tired to make William a lot of things kinda like **

**jess, luke, and someone new. And who doesn't love luke, he's the bestest.**

**psalm57- thank you im glad you like it I try very hard to get lukey (which if luke was in my living right now he kill me for that) right**

**chmelms- thank youuu **

**PR0TECTiNGME11- im glad you loved it too thank yoouuu **

**sapphirestar820- you got it dude, ill continue onnn **

**CripticWolf- thankkk youuuu **

**Roxton7- thank you, yeah I kinda just throw her in there for good measure**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Luke hung up the phone; he knew it would be the first of a series of phones calls. He had to call Liz, but he didn't want to break her heart. '_She has to know,' _he thought. Luke took a deep breath, and dialed the phone. It was hard for him to realize that only a day ago, he was calling Liz and begging her to answer. Today he was willing her not to pick up, but of course she didn't do want he wanted her to do and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Liz, its Luke."

"Hey Luke, good you'll never guess what happened today."

"Liz," he said, and right away Liz knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad… Liz he's gone."

"Oh my god, no, no that's not true." She wanted to refuse to believe it. She wanted him to say 'I'm joking, he's fine he came home today,' but the way he said her name she knew wasn't joking.

"Liz I'm sorry to have to tell you."

She started crying. All that kept running through her mind was Luke's words from yesterday '_Liz, come on he's really sick, and he just wants you to come see him_.'

'_Why didn't I go? He wanted to say goodbye,'_ she thought.

"I should have come. I should have been there. Why didn't I go?"

Luke could barely understand her. He hated this, but he kicked into big brother mode. He would do anything to calm her down.

"He must hate me," she sobbed.

"Liz he doesn't hate you. Look he told me to tell that he loved you very much and he understood why you didn't come. He said don't beat up yourself over it, and that you aren't a mess up at all. He said you were the best daughter he could ever have."

Liz cried for another twenty minutes, and Luke sat on the phone the whole time trying to make her feel better.

"I'm coming home," she said. "I'll be there tomorrow, me and Jess."

"Ok good."

"Bye Luke, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Luke hung up the phone. He sighed and buried his hands in his hands. '_I can't deal with anymore phone calls like that.' _But he knew he would, because he was Luke.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Mia walked through town trying to find Babette and Patty. She didn't understand why today it was so hard to find them. '_When I need to be apart of the gossip mill, they are no where to be found.' _Mia spotted them sitting in Weston's, and she quickly went inside.

"Babette, Patty I've been looking all over for the two of you," she said walking up to their table.

"Hey Mia," Patty said. "You wouldn't believe some of the things going on to today."

"Yeah big stuff is happening," added Babette.

"Well, actually I came to ask you two for a favor," Mia said.

"Oh of course sugar, what do you need?"

"Well Luke called me a little while…." Mia started but she got interrupted.

"Oh my god, sugar you missed some show earlier." Babette and Patty shared a knowing glance.

"Yeah Kirk went to buy something and started yelling and Luke pushed him out on the ground. Now I know Kirk can be annoying and a little weird, but no one has ever really done anything to him."

"Yeah poor Kirk was so surprised."

"Oh poor Kirk," Mia said. She knew he had just come at the wrong time to bother Luke.

"No one knows why though," Babette continued.

"Yeah," said Patty. "We were thinking that he might have heard from Rachel. Did he tell you anything?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to say, but William passed away this afternoon."

"Oh my god," Babette said.

"No."

"Luke asked me to tell you and see if you could spread news around town."

"Of course, how is he doing?"

"I know he's very upset, but he's trying not to let on. I'm going to see him now."

"Ok well you tell him were sorry to hear and we'll spread the news."

"Thank you, bye"

"Bye Mia." Mia walked out and started toward the hardware store.

"I can't believe it," Patty said.

"I know… we should probably start going around."

Usually they were very happy to spread news, but today was different. Soon the whole town knew.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

'_Next call: Uncle Louie. Great,'_ Luke thought. He dialed the phone and waited.

"Hello," Louie asked agitated already.

"Hi Uncle Louie …."

"Who's this?" he cut in.

"It's Luke Uncle Louie."

"Luke? Luke who? ... Luke Danes?"

"Yes Luke Danes. What other Luke calls you Uncle Louie?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm just calling to tell you that my dad died today."

"Oh," said Louie. He was quiet.

"Fine I'll be down there later this week bye," he said and hung up.

"Bye," Luke said to no one in particular.

Luke looked out the window. He saw Mia coming over. He didn't want to act upset, so he took a deep breath and went to let her in.

"Hey Mia."

"Lucas," she went and pulled him into a big hug. "I really am so sorry."

"I'm fine." he said but she knew he was lying. She sighed '_He's not going to let anyone think anything different.'_

"Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No, I have some more family to call, and then I'll start the funeral arrangements. I have it under control."

"Don't you think that stuff could wait till tomorrow?" she knew he was just trying to keep busy so he didn't have to face it.

"No, its better that I start now."

"Ok well I told Patty and Babette, they will tell everyone else. Call me if you need anything," she told him as she gave him another hug. He gladly accepted this one even though he wasn't a hug person. She was about to walk out when she remembered something.

"You remember that little girl Rory I told you about?"

"The adorable five year old?"

"Yeah she said that she's sorry to hear about your dad."

Luke looked down and smiled. "She sounds really sweet."

"She is. Bye Luke."

"Bye."

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

By eight o'clock Luke had finished all the phones call to family members. He couldn't believe how many people he had called: Buddy and Maisy, Randy and Barbara, Paul and Jim, and slightly disturbed cousin Franny. '_Stupid parrot,' _he thought. They all had the small response 'I'm so sorry to hear, oh that's horrible,' something along those lines and Luke hated it. '_It doesn't matter how sorry they are.'_ It was time for him to go home, so he locked up the store.

He stepped outside and starting walking toward home, but what he saw made him wish he hadn't decided to go home. '_Oh they're good,' _He thought. Everyone he passed was really quiet and giving him sympathetic looks. Taylor almost looked like he would give him a hug, a thought that greatly disturbed Luke. He fastened his pace, just wanting to get home.

Luke walked into his house and looked around. It held so many memories, but tonight it was quiet. He felt alone, and he finally felt the impact of today. He needed something to do. He realized he hadn't eaten all day, so he decided to cook.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Rory had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Lorelai looked over to Mia; who had been very quiet the whole night. She decided to strike up conversation.

"So, um, how was your friend?"

"He was……himself. He didn't want to show he was hurting so he pretended to be fine. His dad was a great man, and they were close. It'll be a tough for awhile."

"How are you?"

"Well I'm sad, but what can you expect. The whole town is depressed, William was very much loved. I've know them for a long time."

"Well, I'm glad you came over today it made Rory really happy. Oh my favorite part. Who wouldn't want to go through the air, into T.V, and become really super small?"

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

After his meal, Luke had nothing to do. He was too tired to do anything, so he went to bed. _'I feel so alone now. I am alone,' _he thought. He still needed a distraction, so he did the one thing he could think of. He picked up the phone and looked for the number of her office. Finally he found it.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Rachel there?"

**Yeah that's it for now. **


End file.
